


Seasonal Changes

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Soft steps as Rehan padded across the room and to the kitchen. They wrapped their arms around Dallan and rested their chin on Dallan's shoulder as they sniffed."Nettles?""The new neighbours' kid had an allergic reaction to something. They didn't ask, but the poor kid is red all over."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandomtrees





	Seasonal Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).



> I wanted to write origfic for you and thought of a domestic-ish scene from everyday life of a pair of village witches.

Dallan was stirring the mixture when he heard the door creak, signalling that Rehan came home. Next came the familiar shuffle of a broom being put next to the coat rack and a few thuds as Rehan jumped, trying to pull their shoes off using their feet only.

"You'll ruin your shoes like that!" he called, as he always did, but he long accepted that Rehan wasn't going to get out of this habit.

Soft steps as Rehan padded across the room and to the kitchen. They wrapped their arms around Dallan and rested their chin on Dallan's shoulder as they sniffed.

"Nettles?"

"The new neighbours' kid had an allergic reaction to something. They didn't ask, but the poor kid is red all over."

The new neighbours had moved in five years ago, but it was nothing compared to the lifetime, and the lifetime of family generations before that, of the other villagers. And of course, coming from the North, they still didn't quite trust anything that could be labelled as witchcraft. But they never made them any problems, and always thanked for help. 

Rehan hummed. Their arms tightened around Dallan's waist.

Dallan frowned. He set down the wooden spoon and flickered his fingers around the edge of the pot, putting in place a charm to make sure the mixture wouldn't boil over before twisting in Rehan's embrace to face them.

"Bad day?" he asked. Rehan went to the nearby village on their regular visit, just to check up on everyone. It was still warm after summer, not yet the season for widespread colds, and they would've been called if an accident happened. Dallan hadn't expected trouble.

Rehan sighed. 

"Nerea set the orchard on fire." Their face was pinched. "It wasn't bad—they saved most of the trees—but . . ."

Dallan understood. Nerea was only fifteen, but her magic was wild; incandescent and fully untrained. It was nothing like Rehan's magic, deep as the sea and calm as the night, fit to acts of kindness, to the slow work of chasing a sickness out of a body or mending bones. Nothing like Dallan's, either. His own gift was always changing, the ebb and flow of it evolving with the seasons much like the world around him did. It was autumn, so charms and tricks came to him easily; come winter, it'd be more stable, a warm stream running through him. But different as his and Rehan's magic was, Nerea needed the kind of training that neither of them could provide her. 

"I'll write to Mina," Dallan said. She'd know what to do, whether Nerea was more suited to attend a formal magic school or find an apprenticeship position with someone.

But she'd hate to leave, and her family would be sad to see her go. Rehan and Dallan would be sad to see her go, too. Leaving was a natural part of life, but they knew that Nerea wouldn't be coming back home. Not as she was now, anyway. 

Dallan always thought it was a relief, to have his own magic so grounded in his body: nothing flashy and showy, just enough to help him take care of people around him. Nerea might be suited to greatness, but that wasn't necessarily a blessing, and Rehan and Dallan both understood it.

"You can't do anything about it," Dallan said gently.

Rehan nodded, an abrupt gesture. 

Dallan ran his fingers along their back. "My mixture is almost ready. Let's go for a walk. The leaves are turning golden already."

He could almost feel Rehan relax at the suggestion. The nearby forest always grounded them. 

"Thanks," Rehan murmured against his neck. Dallan pressed a kiss against their cheek in reply.

_This too would pass_ , but troubles were always better confronted together.


End file.
